ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Learning Body Flicker with Sai
Saiyuki sensei teaches Soudai Namikaze the body flicker technique. She didn't do too well this time around, but she eventually got the hang of it.. Arriving SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: "Alright. I believe you have a sword, do you not?" I turned to look at Soudai, head tilted to the side. It was a Chuunin level ability, but perhaps I could teach her how to channel Chakra into the weapon, if she did not know how to already. NamikazeSoudai: Soudai nodded a little, she was still a bit out of it from the whole curse mark thing and having hurt Ryu..But Soudai enjoyed training, learning, having Saiyuki give her attention. "Yes.." She said softly, surprised Saiyuki ((Lot of s)) hadn't seen Soudai with her katana in use before, it was like Soudai's favorite weapon. But Soudai hadn't really used it in the spars Saiyuki overlooked, it was something the young genin meant to improve upon. SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: "Wonderful. Perhaps you will go fetch it?" I would also perhaps teach Soudai another Ninjutsu, going by the name of Body Flicker..such an interesting move that was.. NamikazeSoudai: "Hm.." Perhaps Saiyuki wasn't looking at her.. Soudai simple unshealthed the blade from her side where it had always been. Her actions were slow..Though Soudai liked training she was putting half her heart into it, gripping the blade in a manner that would make Ink laugh, Ink being the swordmaster of Yonshigakure, or so Soudai thought of him with that title, afterall he owns most of the Yonshi7 blades. "What are we learning?" SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: I blink as Soudai pulls the blade out of a sheath from her side and I sigh quietly, pushing my mask away from my face and up to the right. "Alright..I would still prefer that you get actual Kenjutsu training from Ink, as he puts even my blade work to shame." The right side of my mouth quirks and I clear my throat. "I was thinking about asking him for training anyway.." I shake my head. "What I'm going to teach you..two things, actually..is how to channel your Chakra through a blade. It's terribly difficult and is a Chuunin level technique and I'm most positive you won't get the hang of it before the Chuunin exams. However, it's very useful. The second is the Body Flicker technique; it's a Shinobi's preferred method of travelling and, unlike actual teleportation, the user just moves very rapidly." NamikazeSoudai: "You still wield legendary blades sensei..That must mean your pretty talented with him." She said kindly, not meaning at all to think Ink was better than her, each shinobi had their strengths and weaknesses, Soudai had the utmost respect and idolization for both of them. "More chakra extending.." She mumbled, Soudai had a hard time with anything chakra related that wasn't lightning, it was sort of her blessing and curse. The other thing she mentioned though seemed quite useful for the future, she hoped she could learn it before the exams. SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: I shake my head slightly. "Actually, you'll get to use your own Lightning based Chakra to use. When applied to weapons, it provides a similiar sharpening affect to that of wind, with the addition of inducing numbness. Though..I suppose for now, your other blades will have to do. On to the Body Flicker technique." NamikazeSoudai: "How does it make me move faster?" Soudai questioned, apparently she had heard or had done some studying on the Body Flicker Techinque before today. She was not quite sure how it worked, thinking it was just a burst of speed done by taijutsu or something. It didn't seem like a ninjutsu technique. Soudai reshealthed her sword, glad to have the chance to just show Saiyuki the weapon, wondering if she was proud of her for choosing to use a sword like she did. SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: "It utilizes Chakra. The farther you want to go, the more Chakra you have to use. It may seem like something along the lines of Taijutsu, but one can move far faster and be more hidden. It's a high speed movement technique, allowing a Ninja to move short to long distances at an almost untraceable speed. To an observer, it appears as if the user has teleported. A puff of smoke is occasionally used to disguise the user's movements. It is accomplished by using chakra to temporarily vitalise the body and move at extreme speeds. There is a hand seal, but only one: Ram." With that, I raised my right hand and formed the Ram sign, using only about 1% of my Chakra to suddenly disappear from in front of Soudai, to behind her. I had perfect control over this move, with all the times I had used it in ANBU, as well as my gigantic ability in using Ninjutsu. "Just like that.." NamikazeSoudai: Soudai nodded, looking behind her to where Saiyuki ended up.. "So..It's a chakra on your feet kind of thing?" She questioned, not quite sure what the chakra had done for Saiyuki to have her move like that. Hand seals had never been a hard thing for Soudai, she could do a number of seals in a short amount of time usually with near perfection, but she was pretty glad that a sudden movement or strike jutsu just had the one handseal. It was truly something the ANBU would have had to have in order to be a ANBU member, Soudai didn't question how many times she had killed someone using that technique. She brought her hand up, doing the Ram seal but nothing had happened, keeping true to her disability in jutsus that weren't lightning. "Hm.." SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: "It's actually an entire body thing. You flood your body with Chakra and it allows you to move faster. Take your time, take a deep breath, and think of your body filling up with Chakra, extending it through out your body all at once. It's tricky to learn, but worth it in the end." I nod my head. NamikazeSoudai: Soudai sighed lightly..It just wasn't her this time around training, she looked lazy doing her actions. Not that she was lazy, but she didn't know why she was trying to learn something that she might someday turn agaisnt her friends.. "Okay.." The entire body, that would probably the largest size of chakra that she used ever that matter in height, though the violent lightning could extend pretty far it wasn't the same. The clones though, though they cost less chakra than this technique, she brought her hands together and did the Ram seal again, she moved in a poof of smoke but ended up only moving two feet, having done the chakra wrong again. She had moved quickly though, which was one of the diffuculties in getting pass learning this jutsu. SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: I nod my head again. "Remember..all at once..or you'll end up using more Chakra than you intend..just to move a few feet." I would keep Soudai at this, until she got tired, regardless of how far she would move. NamikazeSoudai: She nodded silently, usually she would have complained and possible brought up some lightning, this time was not the case. She brought her hands together and did it again, then again, and another time she did the jutsu moving further and further each time though there were signs that her chakra control was not quite there and that part was normal for Soudai, she always drained her chakra despite having a lot of it. After about 10mins of nonstop practicing she paused, looking back at Saiyuki, "Who taught you this?" Were the words that came from Soudai, wanting to know a little bit more about Saiyuki.. SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: Before replying to Soudai's question, I lifted my right hand and pointed to a outcropping of rock, perhaps 25 feet into the air, and 50ft away. "Try to land on that rock. If you succeed, I'll tell you." I grinned, flashing white teeth. Hopefully, depending on how much Soudai wanted to know, would force her to focus harder, to see how much Chakra she would need to reach the rock. Naturally, I would catch her if she didn't quite make it. NamikazeSoudai: Soudai looked down at her feet, "Okay.." She said softly, clapping her hands together. Perhaps she needed glasses, or just she had missed it entirely, but Soudai found herself falling 60 feet up, 5 feet to the east of the rocks. This probably would have been the worst failure she had ever done training, which was quite pathetic considering how far along she had progressed in her training before. She closed her eyes, losing focus for a moment as she fell.. SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: The right corner of my mouth twitched as Soudai missed the mark, but I started moving nonetheless. I channeled 3% of my Chakra to my feet and with a sudden burst of speed, I was across the ground and already up the rocks. It seemed my Chakra control was perfected; I knew how much I needed to use at any given time. It's what made my Ninjutsu so potent. I kept running, adding another percent to my feet as I made a few calculations in my head and pushed off the rock face, twisting into the air to catch Soudai, in a normal carry. Despite my earlier use of a handseal to use the technique, I simply used 2% of my Chakra and let it flood through my body all at once and, all of a sudden, we were on the ground. I was still standing, holding Soudai, but I carefully set her on her feet soon after. "Well..I honestly have no idea what went wrong.." I muttered, placing my hands on my hips. "Alright, try it again, please." NamikazeSoudai: Soudai..Pushed off of her, mad at herself or mad at Saiyuki, it was impossible to tell. She waited a moment before replying with a 'yes sensei', taking a deep breath and glaring over at the rock formation. The percentage of chakra she needed was calculated, the Ram seal was used, and she was gone and reappeared on the rocks just as Saiyuki had wanted from her. Unlike Soudai in the past, she showed no happiness in having learned the techinque and done is well, it was like the genin girl was broken, perhaps she never got that ice cream or alcohal to cheer her up after leaving the hospital, if anyone could see that kind of thing, there seemed to be a dark cloud following her, made of her depression, not of actual clouds. "How do i get down?" She called out foolishly, she already knew the answer the instant after asking it, Saiyuki was either going to say, walk down duh, or use the technique to get down. SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: As Soudai pushed off of me, my mouth quirked into an amused smile and I waited, arms crossed as she performed the Jutsu again, landing on the rock face this time. She obviously didn't use too much more Chakra than needed, as she hit where she needed to go, so I flashed a smile. "Good job, Soudai." I blink at the question and think for a moment, deciding on how I would make Soudai get down. I had an idea, but I wasn't entirely sure Soudai would be ok with it. She DID seem more comfortable around Reizei as of late so..I shrug. Why not? With a simple flick of my gaze toward Reizei, his beak opened and he let out a piercing cry; one that echoed about for a few seconds. As a summons, he had his own Chakra to use and utilize, which is what he did now. He glew blue and suddenly pulsed, growing 5 times larger than normal, to where his body was now 15ft long. Naturally that meant he had a wingspan of 30ft. One usage of this wouldn't tire him, and I figured Soudai would like a fun way to get off the cliff. With a flap of his massive wings, Reizei was above Soudai with one wingbeat and let out a chirping whistle, made louder by his bigger size. He let himself float down a few inches and, very gently, enclosed his talons around Soudai's shoulders. Giving off another little chirp of encouragement, he flapped once more, turning himself and Soudai and simply let himself float down to the ground, releasing Soudai when they reached close enough Soudai was only a few inches off the ground. Reizei wheeled back to his spot in front of the waterfall and shrunk again, down to his normal size of 3ft. I smiled broadly at Soudai. "And that's how you get down." NamikazeSoudai: Soudai blushed oddly when Reizei was used to bring her down, it was a good change from her normal depressing attitude and body expression. "Thank you.." She called after the bird summon, she was not quite as close to Reizei as Saiyuki, but she was becoming used to her sensei's companion, and it didn't steer Soudai away from thinking about one day having a summoned of her own. She looked back at Saiyuki, bringing one of her hands to the other arm and rubbing it nervously, a trademark Soudai. "Thank you for the lesson.." She finally said after what seemed like eternity. SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: I smile again. "We're not done yet." My smile turned almost evil, though it was all in fun. I point to the waterfall. "I want you to Body Flicker to the waterfall..and then immediately afterward attach yourself to it via Chakra." A difficult move, I knew, and Soudai would fail many times. Perhaps not even getting it this training lesson. Failing Finally NamikazeSoudai: Soudai looked over at the waterfall..She could have sworn destroying it with her curse form that one time. Perhaps a repair crew had come in and fixed it up? Or that could have just been her imagination, destroying it, it was after frustratingly failing time and time again to chakra walk up the damn thing. She sighed some more, nodding her head to her sensei's commands. The handseals, then the chakra, she had the amount of chakra and calculating the distance down, which about the chakra thing was a big wall to overcome for Soudai, but immediatly she teleported..and smashed into the rocks below from the current of the waterfall knocking her down.. It was a few dramatic seconds..but Soudai resurfaced with a bigggg.. "Duck. That hurt.." ((Soudai would go onto learning how to use the technique properly.)) Category:Training Category:Team Saiyuki